My Little Pony Hell
Gallery Heck Promo.png Transcript * Boots: "Twilight is here, Twilight is here, Twilight is here." * God: "Twilight... Twilight... Twilight!" * Twilight Sparkle: "Huh, what? Who just said that?" * Boots: "Oh that's just me, Twilight." * Twilight Sparkle: "No, it must be a certain somepony... what the-" * God: "Twilight Sparkle, One of the recent My Little Pony shows with your title on it has succeeded, so I shall grant you one entire day, to see your other good friends." * Twilight Sparkle: "Oh good, finally!" * Boots: "Aw, are you're leaving me, Twilight?" * (Twilight Sparkle is now sent right down from the skies of heaven and sees that something unexpected just happened.) * Twilight Sparkle: "Oh my word, how long was I gone for?" * (Twilight Sparkle walks around on her way to the living room and some My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic DVDs, toy collectables and video games are lying about''.)'' * (Twilight Sparkle sees the sign logo for My Little Pony Club.) * (Twilight Sparkle magically opens the door.) * News Reporter: "King Sombra has been found dead this morning at 6 a.m. in his secret hideout, police reports that this is a case of suicide, but not enough evidence has been found yet, rumors claim that he's been feeling very ill after Twilight Sparkle's death last year, back to you, Pepper Apple." * (Pinkie Pie does a crossword puzzle and sees Twilight Sparkle.) * Pinkie Pie: "Huh, what? Twilight? What the crap?" * Donkey Kong: "What is it, Pinkie Pie? Oh." * Fluttershy: "Twilight?" * Rainbow Dash: "Twilight?" * Spike: "Twilight?" * (Applejack, Rarity, Minty, Blue Blink, Discord, Big Macintosh, Braeburn, Shining Armor, Carrot Cake, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Flim, Flam, Unikitty, Puppycorn, Strawberry Shortcake, Orange Blossom, Blueberry Muffin, Lemon Meringue, Raspberry Torte, Cherry Jam, Penny Ling, Pepper Clark, Share Bear, Wonder Heart Bear, Cheer Bear and Harmony Bear see Twilight Sparkle and are looking right at her.) * (Twilight Sparkle magically closes the door.) Characters * Twilight Sparkle * Pinkie Pie * Fluttershy * Rainbow Dash * Spike * Applejack * Rarity * Minty * Discord * Big Macintosh * Braeburn * Shining Armor * Carrot Cake * Apple Bloom * Sweetie Belle * Scootaloo * Flim * Flam * Blue Blink * Unikitty * Puppycorn * Strawberry Shortcake * Orange Blossom * Blueberry Muffin * Lemon Meringue * Raspberry Torte * Cherry Jam * Penny Ling * Pepper Clark * Share Bear * Wonder Heart Bear * Cheer Bear * Harmony Bear * Dora Márquez * Diego Márquez * Boots the Monkey * News Reporter * Donkey Kong Voice Cast * Krystal Hall - Twilight Sparkle * Ninti Chance - Boots * Tempty - Pinkie Pie * Scarlet Greenfield - Fluttershy * Jaime Soria - Rainbow Dash * Jared Raman - Spike * Samuel Meza - Donkey Kong * Stephen J. Pena - God * Julie Park - News Reporter Category:Character Hell Category:Hell Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Unikitty! Category:Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures Category:Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot Category:Blue Blink Category:Dora the Explorer Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:Antoons video clips Category:Antoons video ideas